1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical appliance, and more particularly, pertains to a widely adjustable anterior-posterior headblock for use in conjunction with a halo fixation system for use as an orthotic or orthopedic brace following surgery or accidents where there is trauma to the spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art halo ring adjustment systems allow for limited traction/distraction and flexion/extension adjustment capabilities with no allowance for anterior-posterior adjustment of the halo ring without the loss of traction.
Prior art systems use a minimum of only one clamping screw. If the clamp comes loose, adjustment and alignment might be misaligned.
Other prior art includes the "test tube rack" overhead superstructure which consists of round rods connected by clamps which are quite cumbersome, both in application and appearance, and are often made of X-ray incompatible materials such as steel, aluminum or other like materials which reduce the scanning capabilities of the X-ray system.
Prior art adjustment system also include notched style adjustments with another point of adjustment located on the orthopedic jacket some distance from the halo area on the halo jacket.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an anterior-posterior headblock system comprised of composite materials which offer a wide range of infinite incremental traction/distraction, anterior-posterior, and flexion/extension adjustments at the upper halo level; and more importantly, provides for full adjustment without the loss of traction during adjustment.